User talk:Tagurit
Hello, Tagurit. Thank you for your to the The Hospital page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 22:47, November 14, 2009 What were you trying to prove anyway? With the notes you added, I mean. That buses exist in both Pennsylvania and New Orleans? And that the military wanted to make sure the Survivors were not Infected? Mate, it's not like I deleted that just to make you angry, I did so because that was completely irrelevant and had too much speculation, and we don't want to fill articles with entire paragraphs of notes that aren't really that good. Forgive me if I made you angry, but I did what I believe was right. DeathBlade182 04:30, January 26, 2010 (UTC) That's a risk I'm willing to take. DeathBlade182 19:27, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Videos I've tried, but I can't get my codec to transfer over to Left 4 Dead so I can make decent videos. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:08, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Congrats!!! Why, thank you! I'm really doing my best to be a good admin, so always feel free to contact me if you need anything :D DeathBlade182 18:53, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :My Steam Profile. As for the userboxes, they can be found here, just copy the code (e.g. ) and paste in in your userpage, the userbox will appear when you save the changes. DeathBlade182 19:04, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Might be best to preview beforehand to make sure you got it right. I made a bit of a mess with my Userboxes until I tinkered around with it a bit (For Future Reference). 19:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Phone number I don't think it's an entirely bright idea to have your phone number on your page. You might think the worst that could happen is a bunch of prank phone calls, but really you can use a phone number to track someone down which could endanger you. But if you're okay with that, then by all means leave it up there. I just thought I'd warn you of the potential dangers. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. It's even posted on my userpage. Shouldn't have to ask. :B [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC)